


The Cave

by MissAnonWrites



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut, merman, merman tom hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnonWrites/pseuds/MissAnonWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oc has taken themselves off from London to the Cornish coast by themselves for a quiet weekend break of tea, books and long walks by the sea. On a post-dinner evening ramble, this happens.</p><p>PS: This is NOT a sequel or in any way related to Pool Party. Please take it as a separate one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cave

The beach was half-empty, everyone had left for the evening except for a couple of determined fishermen,with long rods and wires that reached out metres into the sea.

I pulled my jacket tighter around me, and adjusted the beanie on my head to cover my ears. Despite it being the end of the British summertime, the winds were picking up, magnified by the massive expanse of water that rumbled and moved next to the sand.

I started to follow a track in the sand, my feet keeping strictly to the groove someone or something had made before, winding along the beach, up to the dark rocky edges of the cliffs. I let myself become distracted by the small rock pools, trying to spot crabs or small fish, finding neither.

I carefully clambered over the boulders, meandering unintentionally towards a small cave. I could hardly call it that - a cove, really. With a high domed ceiling that let some of the dusky light in, highlighting the water drops that clung to the dark stone walls.

As I entered, my footsteps echoed as they hit and scraped against the rocky floor. As I moved further in, I found my way almost blocked by a large pool, almost as wide as the cove itself. There were a few small rocks poking out along one side, covered in seaweed, so I began to use them as stepping stones to carry me to the other side.

I let a hand lean against the damp, hard wall, as I slowly traveled across, and came to land on soft sand on the other side.

I heard a rustle, of some sorts.

Something stirred in my gut. _Oh no_. Perhaps someone sleeps rough here and I’m trespassing on their turf. Or perhaps there’s a wild fox or some other animal that I’m disturbing.

I peer into the cave, my eyes not doing a terribly good job as the light is fading. “Hello?” I say, and my voice reverberates, then fades to deathly silence.

I shiver, and look over my shoulder, to the outside world that hangs behind me covered in a beautiful blue tint.

My head immediately snaps back when I hear something shifting nearby.

My hand reflexively whips to my jacket pocket and I take out my phone, my fingers scrambling for the flashlight function.

I raise up my phone to disperse the light more, and can only see sand that extends towards the back of the cave, with a few shells here and there. In the farthest corner there seems to be the remains of a very old burnt out fire. The cave walls steeply curve from the high ceiling down to the back floor, dark and slick with moisture.

 _Ah_. My breathing evens out a little. Well, that’s that.

_clatter_

I hear the sound of a pebble tumbling against rocks, and turn to my left in the direction of the noise, the phone in my hand moving with me to illuminate.

I swallow.

Pressed up against the cave wall, arms clinging to a small rocky ledge with his back to me, is a man. With… with what looks like a tail, the end of which is dipping into the edge of the nearby pool. He looks over his shoulder at me, his eyes wild and panicked in the light of my phone.

He remains frozen, watching me, scared.

"I’m sorry," I say quietly, my voice still sounding so damn _loud_ in this echoing place. Sorry for disturbing you. Sorry for _scaring_ you. Sorry for trespassing…

He starts to turn his body around a little, eyes locked on me, his hips shifting to lumber his large tail around, and he winces.

I look down and see fishing net wrapped around his tail. “Oh no…,” I murmur, more to myself really, and aim my flashlight towards his tail, starting to take steps towards it.

He makes a small desperate huffing noise and presses his back against the wall, grasping at the sand either side of him, and tries to curl his tail under him, to the side. This only seems to make the netting dig into his scales even more, and he crunches his eyes in pain. His breathing is so erratic, laboured, and… scared.

I stay stock still. I truly don’t want to scare him. But I do want to help him.

I crouch down, to be more at his eye level, and say as gently as I can, “I want to help you.”

His large blue eyes merely flit over my face warily.

"I promise." Even though it’s pretty damp and cold in here, I take my bulky jacket off, and my hat, to show him a little more easily who I am. Just a girl.

He shudders as I move, clearly still frightened, gasping small breaths.

"I can help untie the net." I gesture towards his tail which twitches and writhes between us.

Silence. Then he sniffs. Then his frightened eyes become glassy, and two large tears roll down his cheeks. He wipes at them with the back of his hand.

My heart breaks a little bit. I wish he would let me help him.

"Can you talk?" I ask gently, pointing to my throat.

He shakes his head, and I realise how tired he looks. He is quiet pale, slender yet strong, from swimming I suppose. His hair is golden, almost reddish, and falls in damp curls pushed back behind his ears.

He is beautiful, yet looks incredibly lonely and lost.

I lean down onto the sand at my feet and write my name in it using my index finger. I then kneel back, meeting his never-wavering gaze, and point at my handiwork, then point at me, smiling.

He watches me, clearly trying to work out what the heck I’m up to, and whether to trust me. So I do all i can do, which is stay on my knees, and wait.

He pushes himself away from the cave wall behind him with his large hands, leaning forward gingerly, shifting his tail, to move towards me. His breathing is hitched, and he makes a small mewling noise as once again the net digs in deeper to his tail.

Peering over, his gaze sweeps across my name on the floor. He then raises his eyes to meet mine, and almost imperceptibly nods, his expression a little softer, a little more trusting. However, he scoots back to his place against the cave wall, panting from the exertion.

I patiently give him time.

His head hangs a little to the side, watching me, and he trails a hand in the sand next to him. He then points, a long finger edging against the ground, and begins to write.

Once he is finished, I begin to crawl over to take a look, but he shifts away further along the wall as I do so, not wanting me to get too close to him yet.

I look down. “Tom.”

I smile at him. “Hello, Tom.”

He watches my lips move, bemused.

I sigh. “I really want to help you.” I motion to his tail, which now shudders in the tangle of netting.

I’m not sure if he understood what I said, but his dexterous fingers begin pulling at the netting, trying to undo some of the knots.

I slowly reach a hand over to the side of his tail, watching as his eyes all but glare with horror at my encroaching fingers. I pause before I actually get close enough to touch.

His gaze shifts to my face, and he bites his lip.

"Please?" I mouth, and he wriggles his tail a bit. He nods, and watches as my hand carefully tugs at the net to help him.

Four hands are better than two, and we silently begin unraveling the netting.

I desperately try not to touch his tail, nor catch his eyes. Instead, I remain concentrating on the thick rope netting that seems never-ending.

Finally, finally the netting feels looser and we are able to slide it down over his tail. I scoop the matted netting into a bundle and go to the back of the cave, throwing it unceremoniously onto the old fire ashes.

I turn back and Tom is sitting up at the edge of the pool, propped up by his arms, his tail submerged in the water. He lets out a little moan, which I hope is a happy one.

I gingerly come closer to him. He turns his face to look at me, with curiosity, but doesn’t seem to move, or twitch, or recoil from my presence, so i slowly sit down next to him, his gaze never leaving my face.

I exhale a breath I didn’t realise i was holding.

I watch as his tail undulates under the water, the large in breaking the surface now and then, and listen to the soft lapping sounds.

I can’t help but let my eyes wander up from his tail towards where it joins just under his pelvis, and I watch as small muscles contract then relax in his belly as he moves his tail. His skin looks so smooth.

I snap my head away. _Stop perving_.

Tom makes a small sound, almost like a grunt, and I turn my face towards him. He turns his torso a little towards me, and in his hand he shows me a small shell. He smiles. And oh dear god what a smile. I feel a blush spread to my cheeks.

He holds it out to me, as if i should take it.

I fluster. “Oh, thank you,” I mumble, and take it from him, our fingers brushing against each-others.

 _Soft, so soft_.

He nods his head in approval, and I carefully put the shell in my jeans pocket.

Tom rolls onto his side, his tail moving in the water, and props his head up in his hand, watching me.

"What?" I mouth, playfully.

He just looks at me, smiling.

And I can’t help but smile back.

Then he starts to chuckle.

And _I_ begin giggling too.

Then he bites his lip and reaches his fingers out to me, stroking along my knee.

His fingers trail in wonder along the side of my thigh, then back down to my knee, circling the knee cap, then thoughtfully down my shin, making me shiver.

Legs. He’s fascinated with my legs.

I have a naughty thought. No, it’s not that naughty, is it?

I look over at his face, his features all concentrating together as he watches his hand move over me, and it moves me to follow my thoughts.

And so I begin to toe my shoes off, then lean across to pull at my socks.

Tom’s hand moves away from me momentarily, his eyes widening and flitting between my face and my feet, looking scared, perplexed, astounded.

I fumble with my zip, then shimmy out of my jeans, exposing my legs. I quickly get goosebumps from the cold of the air and the damp sand underneath me, but I don’t care.

I allow myself to glance over at Tom, and notice his chest rising and falling, as his eyes rove over me. He genuinely looks as if he has never seen legs before, both delighted and resistant. His fingers twitch, unsure whether to touch or not.

I let my fingers stroke his, dragging his attention from the rest of my body all to my hand, and he watches as I let my fingertips wander along the back of his hand, then slide in between his fingers. He swallows.

I then curl my fingers around his, and guide his hand to my thigh, resting his palm against my skin. It is cool at first, then I begin to feel his warmth, enjoying the slight pressure of the weight of his hand on my bare skin.

He rests his hand there, inquiring eyes looking up at me, unsure as to what I want him to do. I simply smile at him, nodding slightly, encouraging him to touch me, if he wants to.

His fingers twitch, skimming across my goose-bumped flesh. His fingers stretch and splay, fanning out to claim more of me. I hold back a moan, as his palm glides across my thigh, squeezing slightly, down towards my knee.

He shifts down a little, to watch himself touch me. His eyes are now level with the top of my knee, and I can barely feel his breath tickle at the side of my leg.

His fingers curl over my knee, almost massaging me there, feeling the muscles and bone underneath. He then smooths his fingers along my shinbone, and lets his fingertips trickle down, around, to reach under my calf, plying the soft skin there between his fingers.

I moan quietly as I feel the length of a long probing finger slide gently against the back of my ankle, then one finger at a time coils around my ankle, firmly claiming me there, a slight pressure making me gasp.

His palm then cradles my foot, his thumb stroking and massaging my in-step. My head tilts back in pleasure, and he continues, his fingertips skimming the underside of my toes which wriggle in pleasure. I feel little puffs of breath from his chuckles against my leg.

He growls a little satisfied groan, and wraps his arm around my thighs, pulling me to him. He nuzzles his nose against the side of my leg, then presses a warm kiss there.

The length of his long, slender arm coils around my leg, his shoulder pressing to the side of my thigh, his fingers stretching to stroke my foot.

I let my eyes close, and simply feel the warmth, the weight, the smoothness of his arm as it agilely slithers over then under my leg, feeling every inch of skin.

His gently fingers trickle along the back of my leg, up up towards the back of my knee, tickling me slightly. He then reaches his wide hand to grip my thigh firmly, and pushes slightly, making my knee bend. I open my eyes. He looks enthralled as he moves my knee to bend, then relaxes it down again, then bends it again, as if he’s trying to work out the mechanics of it. I stifle a giggle, and I don’t think he’s noticed me watching him.

He moves his hand so that his fingers skim the top of my knee now, and begins to inch along my shin, his fingers creeping along my skin like spiders legs, making me shudder. He looks up at me coyly, a lopsided smile on his face, and continues wandering down, down towards my ankle.

He gently scoops my heel in his palm, and begins to turn my foot, very carefully, watching my ankle flex. I let my hand reach down to stroke his hair, and he smiles sheepishly in response. His hair is towel-dry, soft, and he leans his head into my touch a little.

As my eyes settle on him, I notice how dark it has become outside - the cave entrance in the distance a very dark blue, with only the light of the moon and stars reflecting on the sea beyond providing some light.

I sigh. Perhaps I should leave and head back to my hotel.

Tom begins to turn my leg a little, to the side, peeking at how my hip joint helps my leg to move.

I sigh. No, I can’t leave. Not yet.

Tom then presses against the inside of my thigh, slowly coaxing my legs apart, and brushes his body over my leg as he moves to settle in-between my legs.

My body tenses.

He rests his chin on the top of my thigh, and I feel little bristles that I couldn’t really see well in the faded light. He meets my gaze with curious eyes, and kisses me gently there. He then rests his cheek on my thigh, and I watch his eyes flutter closed.

I glance further down, following the lines of his body. His broad, strong shoulders, the dip of the small of his back where his tail begins, and his tail, edged into the pool, contentedly moving now and then. He is exquisite.

His breath is incredibly slow and intermittent, and just as I’m wondering if he’s fallen asleep on me, I hear a soft little snore.

_____________________________________________

I awake. Warm. _Hmm_.

My jacket is over my chest, and I can feel something quite heavy and warm in-between my legs.

My eyes dart open and I come face to face with Tom, lying carefully on top of me, resting on his forearms as he peeks down at me, his large tail nudged between the length of my legs. He must have put my jacket over me in the night.

I hum and raise my arms to stretch.

"How long have you been here?" I yawn, and Tom merely blinks, watching me move under him.

I grin, and mischievously let my bare legs wrap around his tail. He squeaks, almost falling on top of me, and I feel his tail tense.

"It’s okay," I soothe, carefully reaching a hand up to stroke along his jaw, and let my legs smooth up and down along his tail. He croons, and I feel his tail relax with a small shudder.

His tail feels warm, slippery, and very much alive between my legs. Is it too early to feel this turned on?

I release his tail and relax my legs down to the sand, trying to calm myself, but Tom quietly growls and nudges his tail next to my legs, shifting his hips against me, wanting to feel my legs again.

I shake my head a little, and tap his nose lightly. “Naughty,” I whisper, and he leans in to stroke his nose against mine. My heart beats rapidly as I meet his blue eyed gaze. His eyes are full of wonder, peering into me, and he tilts his face a little until his yielding lips tremble next to mine. I gasp, and he gently skims his lips over my mouth, back and forth, making me cry out, and my legs wrap themselves around his tail again of their own accord.

His tongue flits momentarily between my lips, asking permission, pulsing slightly, wet and supple. I groan again, panting, my mouth opening for air, instead inviting his thick dexterous muscle in to roam, and explore, sliding rhythmically across the surface of my tongue.

He slowly pulls out, and I gently let my lips wrap around his tongue, slightly sucking, feeling him sliding against my skin. I can’t help but rock my hips against his, my hands splayed across his wide muscular back, pulling him to me.

His tail ripples and swells between my legs, and I tighten my grip around him, as the tip of his tongue lingers between my lips, sliding from left to right, teasing at the corner of my mouth, before he pulls back to look at me.

Desperately, I grab at the jacket covering me and push it to the side, then pull my sweater over my head, then my vest, until I am simply in my bra, my chest heaving as I pant.

"Please," I whisper to Tom, as he hovers above me, his hips undulating in a figure of eight next to mine, as his tail flickers and throbs under my legs. His eyes are playful.

I raise my head, reaching for a kiss. Tom lowers his lips to mine, so close that I can feel his warm breath dance across my skin, then he pulls back, winking.

I huff. “Kiss,” I mumble, and strain to raise my face closer to his. He lowers his head fractionally, then a little lower, painfully slowly, and I try to reach his lips with mine. He teases me there, hovering, gazing.

I then feel his large hands cradle the back of my head, and he pulls me to him, his lips covering mine, that maddeningly prehensile, succulent tongue meandering and sinking into me. I let my own tongue lie flat, thrumming with pleasure as he trails his tip along the middle of my tongue, licking it, lapping at it, stroking me into a frenzy.

My hips buckle against his and I squeeze him tightly to me with my legs, on the brink of orgasm.

He raises his hips a little from me, writhing his tail from side to side out of my grip, a space forming between us. I mewl into his mouth in protest, and he groans, a deep vibration pouring into me, making my core cry again.

And then his tail lowers, pulsating, rocking between my legs, and I feel a long probing finger pry my panties to the side. I moan against his tongue, which flickers and trails its tip softly along the roof of my mouth, so smooth and wide.

I can feel tears form as something warm, smooth, rounded, and bulbous presses lightly against my clit. My back arches, pressing my hips into him, and he moans as his hands move to support the small of my back, holding me in place as his responsive penis swells next to my bundle of nerves. His hands move to my hips, and he presses lightly at my hip bones with his thumbs, the pressure tilting my pelvis slightly.

The thick tip of his length then slithers down, between my folds, stroking back up tantalisingly to brush past my clit, then descending again, this time lightly coaxing at my entrance, slipping against my wetness.

His tongue circles the tip of mine, round and round, as he begins to edge inside of me, his penis opening, widening, filling me. I make a muffled moan as his tongue begins to pulse deeper into my mouth, then slips slowly out, then in, then out, while his long, smooth length snakes more thoroughly inside of me. He firmly presses my hips down a little more, before gliding himself as deeply as he can inside of me, then holding me still, as he pulsates in small motions deep within me.

My fingers claw at the floor, at his back, coming undone, coming undone. His tongue curls out of my mouth, then he raises his torso, holding my hips down for support, and begins to lean back a little, pushing his groin even deeper into me, angling the tip of his penis to explore the deepest part of me, deeper than I’ve ever been touched before. I can practically feel him moving under my navel.

He reaches to caress the pad of his thick thumb smoothly across my clit, and I scream, his fullness edging against my walls, widening, as I buck beneath him, my head snapping back in pleasure.

He grips my hips as he continues to press further into me, reaching into me, and comes with a moan that echoes around the cave, before folding over me, his breath panting at my ear.

I hold him to me, my arms barely managing to wrap around his large shoulders, and he kisses the side of my neck.

He shifts a little, looking me in the eye as his penis slips from me. I look down, out of curiosity. He is like any other man, although longer, perhaps, juicy and wet from our lovemaking. He watches me as I look at him, and he blushes. He then looks down, and I watch as his length begins to shrink, to coil gently, then retreat, hiding under the surface of his tail.

My mouth hangs open in wonder. I feel Toms fingertips skim at my chin, then gently begin to tilt my jaw up for me to look at him.

His eyes are soft, a little hazy, and a gentle smile plays on his lips. I snuggle in closer and kiss him chastely on the mouth, his tongue behaving this time, and he strokes along my cheek.

I pull him to me, reveling in his warmth, the scent of our sex between us, the feeling of his tail against my legs, and curse myself for having to go back to London today.


End file.
